


Superflash Freeform

by th3craft3r



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3craft3r/pseuds/th3craft3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supergirl and The Flash are just adorable. I spent my lazy afternoon freewriting about them and I don't exactly know where this would be going but here it is :)</p>
<p>"So, most people heard about the The Arrow, Black Canary, The Atom and other bunch of heroes including the scarlet speedster that people call The Flash. I call him dad. My mom on the other hand, is an alien... and you are free to call her Supergirl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So hey, I can't really tell you my real name because I'm pretty sure my parents will probably kill anyone who knew my true identity. But I can tell you this, I am the fastest being alive. Ever. If someone would disagree, that would probably be my father.  
> So, most people heard about the The Arrow, Black Canary, The Atom and other bunch of heroes including the scarlet speedster that people call The Flash. I call him dad. My mom on the other hand, is an alien... and you are free to call her Supergirl.  
> I know. I'll let that sink in for a bit.  
> You see, my parents are separated. Not that they wanted to and not in a conventional way. They live in different universes. It was really difficult for them to keep up with being together and for a time they had this petty fight who should have custody of poor little me.  
> Well, how I came into existence was really an interesting story. So let me narrate it to you. Just make sure you won't tell mom and dad about this.

It was a Friday night and the rest of Team Flash were out drinking to relax and celebrate for another job well done. Caitlin was already on her second shot of tequila and Cisco was hitting on the cute bartender when his meta-human app went off. It seems that one meta-human has escaped from ARGUS captivity again and is terrorizing Central City so they had to cut their night off to face the threat. The team went back to STAR Labs to work on the whereabouts of the new villain. According to reports, the meta-human has the ability camouflage so it was a bit hard for them to track it down.  
Barry was pacing back and forth, waiting for Cisco to give him the location when suddenly an alarm sounded indicating that there's an intruder. Barry had suited up in a blink of an eye and they all waited for visual confirmation on who the intruder is. And when they finally saw the face on the screen, all Barry could say was, "No way..."

And Kara Danvers came strolling in. "Hey Barry." she greeted nervously - so not her sunny personality and Barry could tell something was off and she wasn't dressed as Supergirl either.  
"Hey, how did you get here?" Barry asked, feeling confused.  
Kara adjusted her glasses with her free hand before she replied, "The DEO figured a way so I can cross over."  
"Wow, that's so cool," was all Barry could say - still confused and mesmerized by her sudden presence.  
Both Cisco and Caitlin were staring at them with confused faces as well. "Ummm... Wait, who is she?" Caitlin asked, narrowing her eyes at the other girl.  
Barry suddenly remembered that they weren't alone. "Yeah, ummm... this is my friend Kara." he introduced. "And these two are Caitlin and Cisco."  
They said their hellos and Cisco was staring at Kara like a puppy.  
"Good to see you again Danvers." Barry hugged her. "You've gain some weight since the last time I saw you." he joked.  
"Well, that's what I'm here to talk about." Kara said nervously while averting her eyes from him. "But first, I really need to eat. Do you have donuts around here or some ice cream?" she added, hoping to lighten the mood before she drop some major bomb.  
"Yeah I can get you some." Barry replied and disappeared in a flash then a few seconds later he was back with a box of donuts.  
"Yey!" Kara exclaimed and her eyes lit up as she reached for a donuts.  
Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other, still confused of what's going on and wondering who this Kara Danvers is. They've certainly never heard about her from Barry before.  
Before Kara could bite into her treat though, someone materialized behind her and held a knife to her throat.  
"Oh, this is not good." Caitlin said.  
"Found you at last, Flash." the meta-human said. "Now you will help me get back to my world or else the girl dies." he warned.  
"Seriously?" Kara pouted, annoyed that she was interrupted from eating. "I'm trying to tell Barry something here." then she grabbed the meta-human's arm and unceremoniously slammed him to the ground, which broke the floor and left the villain unconscious. "Ooops, my bad." Kara said of the little crater she made and then she looked up at Barry and said, "I'm pregnant."  
Cisco wanted to faint but could not. And Caitlin wanted to say something but could not as well. They were both shocked from maybe what they just saw or what they just heard. Okay, Cisco was close to hyperventilating.  
"You're what now?" Barry inquired with huge eyes.  
"... it's yours." Kara added then smiled forcefully.  
And it seemed Cisco has regained the ability to speak so he said, "Oh my god that was awesome!" both Barry and Kara turned to him. "You know, the way she slammed peekabo there." he said indicating the still unconscious meta-human. "And congratulations on the baby..." he added then maybe he just realized he said something weird. "You two are having a baby?" Cisco really wanted to faint but still couldn't.  
"Oh dear lord..." Caitlin muttered and rolled her eyes at Cisco. So far, Barry was still unable to form a coherent sentence so Caitlin asked Kara, "What are you exactly?"  
"Well, I'm Supergirl and I'm from another universe." Kara replied. "... and I'm an alien." Kara said matter-of-factually.  
"NO FREAKIN' WAY." Cisco exclaimed. Then there was a thud as Barry fainted and fell on the floor.

When Barry regained his consciousness, he was alone. It turned out, Caitlin was running various test on Kara amidst the protest of the latter while Cisco was fanboying on the side and asking questions.  
"So, that's where he has been the past few months when he suddenly disappears off the grid entirely." He overheard Caitlin saying as she sat next to Kara.  
"He never mentioned me to you guys?" Kara asked, looking a bit disappointed.  
"Nope." It was Cisco who replied. "Although every time he shows up again after he disappears, he has that overjoyed look on his face."  
Caitlin was looking at Kara thoughtfully. "So it seems that although you're an alien, your genetics are not far from us humans since you were able to conceive." she mentions aloud. "What's pregnancy like with your species?"  
Kara was obviously blushing and stuttering. "I... uh... don't really know... it's... my first time.... so..."  
"Hey guys!" Barry said as he decided to make his presence known from the door where he was hiding.  
"Barry!" Kara's smile was radiant as the sun as she stood up and hugged him. It was a crushing hug so he grunted.  
"So... you're pregnant..." Barry started.  
Kara looked up at him apprehensively, the smile gone from her face. "Are you mad?"  
"No, I'm not." Barry assured. "In fact, I'm overwhelmed with joy." he added and kissed Kara's cheek. "Although, I'm just curious, how did that happen? Scientifically speaking."  
"Oh, Barry, I think you know how that happened, with the birds and the bees thing..." Caitlin interrupted.  
Barry laughed. "I know, I just thought... ugh... never mind... what's important is I'm going to be a dad! When did you find out?"  
"Two months ago." Kara replied.  
"Two months? And you didn't tell me sooner?"  
"Well, you've been busy and I didn't have a way to cross over back then. Luckily Alex and Lucy helped me build this device that allowed me to cross."  
"So, how far along are you?" Barry asked as he led Kara to sit down.  
"Three months." Kara said. "So maybe we conceived it that night I battled with that weird golem thing that interrupted our date." she added which caused Caitlin to shriek.  
Barry blushed. "Easy on the details, we're not actually alone here." he whispered.  
"Sorry, and there's a lot of things we should talk about." Kara said. "You know, the child's custody, your Earth or my Earth? Where should we raise him, what would happen to us... that kind of stuff." Kara rambled. "But first, I'm getting hungry again."  
"On it." Barry sped away in an instant.


	2. Dinner at Joe's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, I'm back again. I do apologize the last narration was a bit short. I had to help dad take out some shape-shifting meta-human so our conversation was interrupted. Anyways, here I am again to continue the story.  
> My parents are famous so you probably know a lot about them by now. What you don't know is that they're crazy in love about each other after all these years. Sometimes I think I need therapy due to the things I've seen.  
> I live in this weird two-story house. And let me tell you about it. Being the love-child of a meta-human and an alien certainly have its perks. So our house is located halfway between Central City and National City on both universes. It is restricted to any unauthorized access to any normal human except for family and close friends. The house, despite looking like a modest structure sports a top of the line defensive system like ten times of what Fort Knox has.  
> The important thing though is that the house is designed as half empty. Empty on the right side on dad's Earth then empty on the left side on mom's Earth.   
> Weird. I know.   
> The reason for that is there's a portal right in the middle of the house. The living room, bathroom and two guest bedroom is on dad's side of the universe. Meanwhile, the kitchen and dining room plus and the master bedroom was on mom's universe. I could be having breakfast with mom then have to cross a universe just to get to the bathroom. Talk about really weird. But all this was thanks to STAR Labs and the DEO of course.  
> You see, I was really adorable when I was a baby and mom and dad wanted to raise me together but neither wanted to leave each others' respective universe. So in order that (according to them) I could have a close to normal childhood and family, the DEO and STAR Labs helped them build this house.   
> Currently, I'm on dad's universe writing this. (And uncle Oliver is crashing on the guest room since he and aunt Felicity had a fight.) The meta-human app is not giving any alerts so I guess there's no threat in Central City which means I could be here to spend a free afternoon.
> 
> [Wooh, that was tiring. Yana dear, how's your day?]  
> [Mom!!! (Startled and hurriedly shut the computer screen off) Why are you here? And don't call me by my name, Secret identity, remember?]  
> [I just wanted to check up on my two favorite people (approaches me and kisses my cheek). And we're at home so don't worry about someone knowing your identity. What are you doing anyway?]  
> [Ummm... Nothing, just homework.]  
> [Where's your dad?]  
> [STAR Labs working on his speed.]  
> [Oh, okay. Just wake me up when he gets home. I'm really tired.]  
> [Sure.]
> 
> Oh dear, secret's out. My mom just crossed the portal and is currently trying to doze off in the couch. She's not dressed as Supergirl so I guess it was a tiring day at Nana Cat's office. Yep I call Cat Grant, Nana. Don't tell her that.  
> So yeah, My name is Yana (Short for Yavanna, a name of a goddess from JRR Tolkien's works according to dad and mom liked it since it sounds alien-y). (Thanks a lot mom for telling everybody that). I'm fifteen, Can run and fly faster than both of my parents. Half Meta-human, Half-Kryptonian. I guess their genetic combination worked wonders that I turned out this way. Mom carried me inside her for nearly ten months that dad joked he was worried by the time I finally get out, I already have teeth. I didn't... just superpowers.
> 
> [sound of mom snoring (stares at her direction)]
> 
> Alrighty. Before dad gets home let's talk about the time they told Grandpa Joe about adorable me growing on mom's belly.

"Really Allen? An alien?" Harrison Wells asked when he got back from his search of his daughter and found Kara Danvers devouring a second box of donuts and was on her way starting to eat the pizza on the table.  
"Well, yeah. Of all people you would probably believe that since essentially you're from another Earth as well." Barry replied.  
"Woah! You're from a different Earth too?" Kara asked in excitement.  
"Yes, I am." Dr. Wells replied as he stared at Kara. "And how was it possible that you are pregnant with his kid?"  
"Why does everyone ask that?" Kara inquired back as she quirked her brows.  
Cisco cleared his throat. "It's simple. Barry baked and now Kara has a bun in her oven."  
Caitlin was not pleased and shot Cisco a disapproving look. Barry and Kara just blushed and smiled.  
"I guess everything is possible these days." Dr. Wells said. "Have you told Joe about her?" he asked when he turned back to Barry.  
Barry scratched his head "Not yet." he answered. "In fact, we're on going there tonight for dinner."  
"They'll be in for a lot of surprise." Cisco commented.

Joe was helping Iris set the table. "So, Barry called and said he's bringing someone." He informed his daughter.  
"Did he tell you who?" Iris asked, feeling intrigued. "I didn't know he was dating."  
"He didn't say." Joe replied. "He just mentioned she's someone special."  
"Good for him." Iris said. "Now, I can't wait to meet her." And as if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "I'll go get it." Iris ran to answer the door excitedly. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of a nervous-looking Barry and a pretty bespectacled blond girl who was hiding behind him.  
"Hey Iris." Barry greeted.  
Iris smiled. "Come on in." she offered and they all made their way into the dining room where Joe was already waiting.  
"Good to see you Barry." Joe greeted.  
"Great to see you Joe." Barry greeted in return. "This is Kara Danvers." he introduced his companion. "Joe's the one who raised me so he's my second dad." he informed Kara. "And this is Iris, his daughter." added motioning towards Iris.  
"Nice to meet you Kara." Joe said and offered a hand. Iris did the same. "Please sit down. Barry mentioned he's bringing someone home so we decided to cook something special." Iris said.   
"Yeah, he rarely brings someone over." Joe added as they all sat down.  
"So, Kara..." Joe started. "Where are you from?" he inquired while they began dinner.  
Kara smiled but Barry was the one to answer. "She's from National City."  
"From another Earth." Kara added afterwards. Joe dropped his fork. Iris spilled the water she was pouring into her glass.  
"She's from what now???" Joe and Iris asked almost at the same time.  
Kara was trying not to laugh at their shocked faces but can't help it. "I'm sorry." she apologised. "It's just a lot of people have that kind of reaction.  
"You remember the time that I accidentally disappeared while the guys and I were working on my speed?" Barry asked Joe.  
Joe nodded but not taking his eyes from their visitor.  
"Well, I ended up on her earth." Barry explained. "And she was the one who helped me get back."  
"So, she knows that you're The Flash?" Iris asked.  
Kara answered excitedly, "Yes, I do. In fact, we just took down a meta-human a while ago." she told Iris then looked at Joe before saying, "Plus, I'm an alien."  
Joe's mouth was hanging open and Iris was speechless. Both Wests were just staring at them.  
"You got to be kidding!" Joe was the first to recover from the shock.  
"Yeah, we wish we are." Barry answered.  
They spent the rest of dinner interrogating Kara everything about her and Kara answered every question truthfully, including telling them about her own powers and her day job at Catco but they left out the most important thing for last.  
Joe retrieved a bottle of wine from the kitchen and Iris brought out the goblets after dinner. Kara was enjoying some ice cream for dessert when Joe was about to pour wine on her goblet. She covered it immediately and said, "I don't think I'm allowed to drink that."  
"Why? Are you allergic to wine or is it an alien thing?" Joe asked, smiling.  
"Actually..." Barry started then Kara looked up at Joe with a huge smile. "I'm pregnant."  
The wine bottle fell to the floor. Iris choked on her wine.  
"Oh dear Lord." Joe mumbled. "You're what now?" then turned to Barry for an explanation.  
"This night can't get any weirder." Iris shook her head.  
At least no one fainted.


End file.
